Aku Lebih Dulu
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon. Tapi, apakah Siwon juga menyukainya? 'Aku menyukaimu lebih dulu.' Ketika hal itu tak sesuai harapan. WonKyu


Disclaimare : Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka saling memiliki.

Summary : Kyuhyun menyukai Siwon. Tapi, apakah Siwon juga menyukainya? '_Aku menyukaimu lebih dulu._' WonKyu

Rate : T

Warning : Crack-WonKyu, Hurt gagal, Gaje, Miss Typo, Jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

"_Kyunnie_, disinilah nanti _Kyunnie_ akan bersekolah. _Appa_ harap _Kyunnie_ dapat memiliki teman yang banyak seperti sebelumnya."

"_Ne Appa_. _Kyunnie_ pasti akan memiliki banyak teman."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu _Appa_ pergi dulu ya, nak."

"_Ne_."

"Nah. Nak Kyuhyun mari bapak tunjukkan ruang kelasnya."

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun berada, di sebuah ruang kelas yang cukup gaduh. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak risih dengan tatapan anak-anak dikelas ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia anak baru jadi wajar saja semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ya, anak-anak seperti yang kalian tahu, kalian akan memiliki teman baru. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi tolong kalian membantu Kyuhyun ya. Dan untuk kenalannya nanti saja. Dan Kyuhyun kau bisa duduk di kursi sebelah sana."

Kyuhyun pun duduk ditempat dimana guru tadi katakan. Jam istirahat pun bergema, dan Kyuhyun pun dikerubungi oleh banyak orang.

"Hey. Siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun."

"Siapa?"

'Ck. Apakah dia memiliki gangguan pendengaran.' Kata Kyuhyun sebal

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya lebih keras

Dan Kyuhyun pun ditanyai banyak pertanyaan, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya kesal. Dia tak suka orang banyak bertanya padanya. Apalagi jika pertanyaan itu diulang. Dia membenci itu.

Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang anak pindahan dari kota sebrang. Dia sebenarnya enggan untuk pindah, tetapi pekerjaan Appa nya lah yang membuatnya harus pindah. Sekarang Kyuhyun masih duduk dikelas 6. Dia pindahan saat pertengahan kelas 6.

Pada hari ketiga dia bersekolah disini. Dia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya belum dia lihat dua hari ini.

"Hey. Choi Siwon, apakah kau mendengarkanku? Atau jangan-jangan jiwa mu masih tertinggal di Gwangju?" Tanya guru yang sedang mengajar

"E-eh? _Mian hamnida sonsae_, tidak seperti itu. Hehehe."

Dan tawa satu kelas pun pecah, kecuali seseorang. Ya, dialah adalah Kyuhyun. Dia memperhatikan namja bernama Siwon itu. Ternyata Siwon sedang mengikuti lomba saat Kyuhyun baru masuk sekolah ini. Pantas saja Kyuhyun belum pernah melihatnya.

* * *

Mulai saat itu Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Siwon, mereka pun menjadi dekat.

"Hey. Katakan, kau menyukai Siwon kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum jail.

"Eh? Tidak kok."

"Benarkah? Padahal itu terlihat jelas di dahimu." Timpal Shindong

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun yang polos pun langsung menutup dahi nya

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali _Kyunnie_." Kata Ryeowook sambil menyubit pipi Kyuhyun

"Aish. Sakit tahu _Wookie_." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap pipinya

"Hahaha. Tenang saja Siwon juga menyukaimu. Mengapa kalian tak berpacaran saja?"

Hati Kyuhyun pun berbunga-bunga saat mendengarnya.

Dan mulai hari itu, Kyuhyun selalu dikatai berpacaran oleh Siwon.

Kyuhyun tak merasa keberatan. Bahkan dia selalu saja salah tingkah saat dia dijahili.

Tak terasa, waktu cepat berlalu. Akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus berpisah. Mereka memasuki SMP yang berbeda.

"Hey. Kekasih Siwon." Kata Zhoumy sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"Ck. Bisakah kau diam Henry's _Boyfriend_?"

"Hahaha. Aku bukan pacarnya Henry."

'Aku tak mungkin menjadi kekasih Henry, jika yang kusukai itu kau.' _Inner_ Zhoumy

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Kyu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh? Jangan bercanda Zhoumy. Aku tahu kau menyukai Henry."

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu. Aku serius menyukaimu. Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Ulang Kyuhyun

"Ck. Jadi apa jawabanmu, Kyu?"

"Maaf, Zhoumy. Kata _Appa_ aku belum boleh berpacaran, karena umurku masih kecil. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Zhoumy." Kata Kyuhyun menyesal

"Tak apa." Kata Zhoumy tersenyum memaksa

Tetapi, benarkah itu alasan yang sebenarnya?

Tidak. Karena alasan sebenarnya adalah dia mencintai Siwon.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun ditembak oleh teman-temannya, tetapi alasannya tetap sama.

Dan beberapa temannya pun masih juga mengatainya sebagai kekasih Siwon.

"Hey. Selama ini kau selalu mengelak bahwa kau bukan kekasih Siwon. Kau berbohongkan? Aku tau kalian berpacaran." Kata Donghae

"Itu tidak benar." Kata Kyuhyun lagi

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri bingung, apakah kedekatannya selama ini dengan Siwon bisa dikatakan pacaran. Karena, tak ada kata suka dari mereka. Tetapi, mereka selama ini sangatlah dekat seperti pasangan kekasih.

"Kyu, kau mau masuk SMA mana nanti?"

"Eum. Aku kurang tahu, jika kau?"

"Mungkin aku akan masuk ke SMA nya Siwon cs."

Ah. Seperti yang diketahui bahwa Siwon saat SMP memasuki kelas percepatan. Jadi sekarang dia sudah kelas 1 SMA.

* * *

Dan selama 1 tahun ini, dia merasa hubungan nya dengan Siwon semakin menjauh. Saat dia bertanya mengapa jarang membalas pesannya, pasti Siwon mengatakan dia sibuk.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Hey. Kyu, kukira kau pacaran dengan Siwon." Kata Donghae

"Ck. Sudah ku katakan tidak. Apakah kau tidak percaya?" Kata Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal

"Sekarang sih percaya."Kata Donghae santai

"Eh?"

"Mengapa kau kaget begitu Kyu? Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa Siwon telah memiliki pacar. Bahkan pacarnya itu adalah kakak kelasnya."

"Hahaha. I-iya aku baru tau."

"Eum. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Kibum."

"Heee? Kibum ? Bukankah dia kakak kelas kita lalu tetapi dia pindah sekolah ke kota lain?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Iya, kudengar dari sih Kibum _sunbae_ yang itu."

Kyuhyun pun hanya terdiam.

Dia berpikir.

Bahwa selama 4 tahun ini cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bahkan mungkin selama 4 tahun ini, tak seperti teman-temannya katakan, bahwa Siwon juga menyukainya.

Mungkin kebenaran yang sebenarnya adalah dia tidak pernah mengisi sedikit hati seorang Choi Siwon.

Dirinya hanya terlalu percaya diri bahwa Siwon menyukai dirinya.

Bahwa dia selama ini tidak tahu diri masih sering menghubugi Siwon, padahal Siwon telah memiliki orang lain.

Dia terlalu banyak berharap.

Bukan, bukan itu, tetapi karena dia tidak bisa melihat kenyataan sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun pun hanya meringis. Dia marah kepada Siwon.

Mengapa Siwon tak pernah memberi tahunya bahwa dia telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Mengapa Siwon tega menyakiti hatinya?

Mengapa Siwon menyukai orang lain.

Orang lain yang tidak lebih lama mengenal Siwon dibandingkannya.

Ah. Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan, Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapa nya Siwon.

Tetapi dia lebih marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa dia begitu bodoh menyukai seorang Siwon.

* * *

**Aku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu.**

**Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu.**

**Aku yang lebih dulu memperhatikanmu.**

**Aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu.**

**Aku yang lebih dulu jatuh hati padamu.**

**Tetapi…**

**Mengapa dia yang lebih dulu memilikimu.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

Okeh. Ini fic oneshoot saya.

Alur nya emang kecepetan, dan jika Hurt nya kurang ngena maaf ya. Saya emang enggak pandai bikin cerita, apalagi yang Hurt.

Trus kalo cerita nya gaje, maaf juga. Soalnya biar g kepanjangan jadi nya dibuat gini. Biar readers sendiri yang nebak Kyu kelas berapa itu dan terserah mau ganggep Kyu cowok apa cewek. Hehehe.

Jika ini gagal, maafkan saya. Hehehe.

Ah, satu lagi selamat ulang tahun buat WonDaddy. XDD Love u dad. :* Semoga KyuMom ma Dad ngasih adek buat WKS ya. Hahaha. #plak #telat

Review please? #puppyeyes


End file.
